Learning Together
by Cvanessa
Summary: Edward and Bella find themselves in a very awkward situation when they both want the same book at the book store. Will Bella go for Edward's suggestion of sharing the book, will she let him have it instead or will one of them come up with a better idea?
1. Chapter 1

Learning Together

**EPOV**

My life sucked.

I had almost everything a guy my age could possibly want. What other eighteen year old could say that he was captain of the football team, honor student and didn't really have to worry about money? There was only one thing missing in my life, or better yet, there was one thing that was present in my life that shouldn't be… I still had my v-card. If my friends knew I was still a virgin, I would never live it down. It wasn't that I didn't have the opportunities to get rid of i;, every girl in the cheerleading squad that was unattached had tried more than once and the ones that had boyfriends had tried at least once to hook up with me. But I just knew that they couldn't offer me what I was looking for and I didn't want to waste my time.

I wasn't waiting for my wedding night, or even to be in love for my first time. On the contrary, what I wanted was something a lot less romantic than the typical teenage fantasies of first love, prom night or waiting for _the one_.

Was there something wrong with me? I can't even remember when I started to desire a less conventional sexual relationship, but I did, and it was too late to go back now.

That is why I found myself in the middle of a book store in another town where I was sure I wouldn't run into anyone. I could have gone to the one in Forks - it's not like most of my friends knew where that one even was - but I wasn't going to take any chances. I didn't even consider buying these types of books online and my parents opening the package, they would have a heart attack. The only problem was that the one book I wanted the most wasn't here and I really wasn't looking forward to asking for help. As I moved to check the other aisle I ran into the last person I ever expected to see in this section of a bookstore. The killer was that she had the book I was looking for in her hands.

**BPOV**

_What the hell am I doing here? _

_This is just for educational purposes. _

_Ha, you can't even lie to yourself. What kind of education is this?_

And then it happen, if I wasn't embarrassed enough by just being here, I had to run into someone I knew, and not just anyone, it had to be _him_.

"Shit! Edward? ...shit." I should have known that something like this would happen to me.

"Isabella?" he said with what looked like surprise and embarrassment at the same time. He handed me the book that I had dropped - not before he took a long look at the title. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. God, kill me now please.

"Here." He gave me the book and a mischievous smile started to spread across his face. "This is a very interesting book you have here, Isabella. Care to explain?" he asked with confidence.

I looked at my feet and blushed.

"Mmm…I…mmm…no?" I still couldn't look at him in the face.

"Well as it turns out, this is the book I was looking for, and you seem to have the last copy. Are you planning on buying it or not?"

God, he made me nervous.

_What do I say?_

I was pretty sure that there was no right answer to that question. I finally had the courage to look at him and I was blown away. He was looking straight at me and there were so many emotions running through his face. I finally found my voice.

"Yes."

"Now we have a problem. I really wanted that book. I could give you half the money and we could share it,what do you say ? We could have our own little book club."

I couldn't believe what he was saying; could he be serious? I didn't know what to say. When an opportunity of a lifetime comes to you, what can you do? I knew that there was one question that he had to answer before I answered his, although I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer, based on the type of person he was, but you can never really be sure when it comes to this.

"Before I give you an answer, I need to know why you are interested in this book. What is your position when it comes to this subject?"

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. I came here because I was sure that I wouldn't run into anybody I knew, but life surprises me by putting you in my path. I think that we can help each other out here. What do you think about paying for the book and heading somewhere to talk for a while? This has to be a sign. I mean, who would have thought that Isabella Swan would be in a book store buying a book entitled _BDSM for Beginners_."

I just wanted to become invisible in that moment.

**EPOV**

_Do I tell her the truth?_

I've known her for so long but, at the same time, we _really_ don't know each other. When we were little, we used to play together but things changed when we reached middle school, as our interests started to differ. During the last few years, we hadn't talked that much; I guess we had just drifted apart. But I'd always had the biggest crush on her. I am not sure if is because deep down I recognized the submissive in her, or if I just missed the friendship we used to have. I don't know why but I trusted her, I needed someone to trust and I was tired of feeling alone.

"I think that just a regular relationship won't work for me and I have been reading up on BDSM for a while. But this is not the place to talk about this. If I am right, you are a submissive or at least are interested in being one." I waited for her to say something. But she just nodded shyly. "Well, can you guess what role I am interested in learning?"

"Based on your personality, I would guess that you are a dominant… or want to be."

"So let's go get some coffee or just find a quiet place to talk."

"Ok."

"So…"

We were sitting in a coffee shop in Port Angeles because neither of us wanted to take the chance of running into anyone again, plus I think we both just needed the long drive by ourselves to build up the courage to talk about what we were going to do.

"How long have you been interested in BDSM?" I knew that someone had to break the ice and that person might as well have been me, if I thought that I had the qualities needed to be a dominant.

"For a while now, but I think I started considering more seriously after I broke up with Mike."

"I don't even know what you were doing with Mike in the first place." I knew that what I said had nothing to do with what we were talking about, but I had to mention it. She deserved so much more than a guy like Newton.

"He really was a sweet guy and I am sure than any girl would be lucky to find a guy like him, but he was just too insecure. Every time we were together he needed me to reassure him that I liked him and that he was doing things the right way. I always had to choose what we did. To make a long story short, I was the one that wore the pants in that relationship and I didn't like it. I had started to read a lot more as a way to distance myself from him and found a few stories that dealt with the subject of BDSM and I really liked them… I am talking way too much. Why don't you tell me how you became interested in it?"

"You weren't talking too much." I smiled at her. I really liked listening to her, which was weird for me because every time Tanya, Lauren or Jessica talked to me, I thought that I was going to fall asleep. Don't get me wrong, I am not a complete jack ass. I have girls that are my friends and I treat them like I'm the perfect gentleman that my mother raised. But so far I haven't found a girl that is interesting enough to hold my attention and make me think of her as more than a friend and I don't know why but I was starting to think that that girl had been closer than I thought.

For a long time I had been counting the days until graduation came and I went to college. I was sure that the only way that I was going to have the opportunity to meet girls that were interested in pursuing the same type of relationship that I was, was to pick a college in a big city where I could meet girls with open minds. And I was sure that it would be easier to learn more about BDSM.

I was thinking a lot, trying to avoid telling her why I first started to get interested in BDSM, but she had been honest with me and there was no way that I was getting away with not telling her the truth.

"I don't really know how to tell you. It's not that I am ashamed or anything but you are a girl and I don't really know how to talk to you…"

She interrupted my rambling.

"Edward, we are talking about bondage, domination, submission, sadism and masochism, among other things. I think that you can basically talk to me about anything and I won't be offended. Plus I think I knew were you are going with this and I like that too."

I think she made me blush.

"Ok, I first learned about it in a porn Emmett gave me for my birthday last year. I think he meant it as a joke and at first I didn't know what to make of it. But by the end of the movie I was intrigued enough to start doing research to figure out if it was right for me or not."

"And…" I guess she wanted to know if it was right for me or not. But how do I answer that when I have no real experience. I was all for being honest but I wasn't sure that she wanted to learn that I was still a virgin.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was sitting in front of me, talking about BDSM, porn and relationships, and I am pretty sure that the world was coming to an end. He probably thought that I had some sort of experience too, because what virgin would feel comfortable enough to talk about this with one of the most popular guys at school… and her biggest crush?

I remember how we met…

_It was my first day at Fork's Elementary. My family had moved here from Arizona because my grandma was sick and my mom wanted to be closer to her. I only knew a few kids from when I came to visit and the most annoying of them all was sitting in front of me, talking and talking and talking. I was so shy then, but Jessica was driving me crazy, going on about how I was going to love living in Forks and that the school was the coolest ever, and I don't even know what else. I was tired of hearing her voice, so I did something I had never done before. I turned around and introduce myself to the person behind me._

"_Hello, my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella, nice to meet you."_

"_Hi, I'm Edward. Are you new in town? I've never seen you before."_

"_We just moved here, but I have been coming every summer here since I can remember. My Grandma Swan__ lives here."_

"_I know your grandma," he said excitedly. "She gives me a cookie every time I feed her fish."_

"_She makes me say hello to Sunshine every morning and tell him at night what I did in the day. She says he gets lonely if I don't talk to him."_

"_I know, I tell him what I do too. I couldn't go this weekend though, I went camping. I was going to go tonight, but I guess I don't have to go now since you are going to do it," he said in a very low voice and looked at his hands. I didn't want him to be sad, he was very nice and didn't drive me crazy like Jessica._

"_You can come. We can do it together, if you want, that is," I spoke so fast I wasn't sure anybody understood what I said. I really wanted him to be my friend. I didn't have that many friends and he looked like he was a good one. If he was friends with Sunshine, then I knew he was going to be a good friend to me, because I am more fun than a goldfish. ***_

**EPOV**

"I want to at least try. I know it's not going to be easy, especially because I have no experience," I left out the part where the no experience really meant _no experience_. I really wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "But I am pretty sure this is the way to go for me."

"I know what you mean. I have been reading like crazy about this for a long time now, mostly on the internet, but today I finally decided that I needed a book that went into the details of it, and just my luck that I got caught." She blushed.

"I understand how you feel and that is why I was here too. I was so paranoid and there were so many different scenarios that went through my head, but the last thing I expected was to see you here."

Most of my fears included me paying for the book, just to turn around and realize that the next person in line was my mom.

"I think this is a sign."

"What do you mean?" Her voice trembled. I was pretty sure that she knew where I was heading.

"I think that we should not only share the book, but the experience as well."

"I… I…I'm not sure I understand what you want."

I got closer to her, leaving almost no space between the two of us.

"Don't play dumb Isabella. You know what I'm talking about."

"Why do you keep calling me Isabella? You know I don't like it."

**BPOV**

"What happened to us? I mean, we use to be good friends when we were little, and I understand that we realized that boys and girls were meant to be more than friends, and then we drifted apart. But why did we never get back what we had? You are still friends with Rose and Alice." I needed an answer.

"I am going to be honest with you, because what I want us to do requires complete trust, and you can't trust someone who doesn't speak the truth. I felt intimidated by you. Middle school was a really awkward period, it is when I started to discover my body and see girls in a different way, and you were the first girl I noticed. I didn't really know how to approach you."

"But you seem so confident around girls."

"That is because I never had anything to lose with them. I had my first kiss with Tanya in seventh grade, it was nice but I honestly didn't enjoy it and, at the time, I couldn't really understand why."

"I didn't really like kissing Mike either. I could see the kiss coming from a mile away. It was like he needed my written permission or something beforehand."

_I'm dying to taste him…_

And then his lips were on top of mine. He put his hands behind my neck and molded my lips to his. My lips moved in synchronization with his, it was as if we were dancing and he was leading. The kiss was soft and strong at the same time. He lowered one hand to my back while the other one drew circles on my neck. He pulled me close to his chest and I felt him everywhere. I felt protected. This was how a kiss should feel - there was control, not hesitation, his confidence gave me confidence in what I was doing. This is why I needed someone like him, someone who took charge of things.

I didn't need this type of reassurance in life. I knew I could trust my brain to take me places. I was and had been an independent person for a long time. I knew I could take care of myself and pretty soon I would prove that by going away to college. Yet for some reason, which I couldn't fully comprehend, I needed a man that took control in the relationship. I wanted to please someone in every way I could. This is what I needed.

"I'm not sure I am going to be any good at this." He looked insecure as he spoke.

"I'm not sure either, but I need to try, and I can't think of a better person to learn this with than you." I blushed but kept my eyes locked with his. I needed him to know that I was being completely honest.

"If we are going to do this then there is something you need to know." I was pretty sure that he knew what I was about to tell him but I felt like I needed to say it out loud.

"Edward, I am a virgin." I blushed.

"Bella, I am a virgin."He blushed.

"What?" we both asked at the same time. There was no way this god-like creature was still a virgin. Could I really be that lucky?

"Where do we go from here?"

"I think that we need to make some kind of plan of how things are going to work out our first time. In the future, if we decide to continue with this relationship, you wouldn't have as much say in how things go, but I don't think you should be completely clueless about the things I plan before hand. This is going to be our first time and that holds a special meaning. We will remember this for the rest of our lives." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure that you want your first time to be like this? We could do it the _normal _way the first time and after that we could work our way up to BDSM. Or I could wait for you to share your first time with someone else and then…"

"I understand where you are coming from, and I want to thank you for your concern, but I think you want to take control… and I want you to take control over how things go in our physical relationship. I know that I would feel more comfortable if you were the one in charge of things. I have been fantasizing about this for so long, and to not only find a person that is interested in this, but to have that person be you goes beyond anything I could have dreamed about. I just need a little time to think this over."

"I understand; this is a big decision. Go home and think it over, but don't take too long, the year is almost over and soon we'll be leaving for college."

"I won't leave you waiting for my answer forever, don't worry." I smiled.

**EPOV**

The idea of any man putting his hands on her infuriated me. I wanted her to be mine. She was perfect for me. The way she acted around me told me that she was willing to surrender herself to my command. I couldn't believe that what was now becoming my greatest fantasy was ever going to be possible. Bella was a little shy, but I always thought of her as the leader; a take-control kind of person. I had been in a lot of classes with her. Every time we had to work in groups throughout the years, I always noticed that she took charge.

She was a member of various school clubs too. I was a little hesitant of making the offer that I was sure was my only alternative, because I wasn't sure how willing she really was to fully submit to someone…

_***"Erik, you should research the author's background. Angela, I think you need to find out if there are any other works out there that talk about the same subject. Edward, you need to summarize the most important events in history that were happening at the time. We need to meet on Friday before we go on break because I don't want us to leave this until the last minute and then do a crappy job." _

"_I have plans on Friday." Who did she think she was, trying to tell me when to do my work? "Trust me, I will do my part, but I don't see the need for us to meet so soon. Once I do my work, I'll email it to you and we can meet after school starts over again."_

"_Edward Cullen, 30% of our grade depends on this. I will not put my academic future in jeopardy because of an irresponsible jock…"_

"_Isabella, when have I ever failed?" _

_***_To say that she was a bit controlling was an understatement. But I wanted her and I couldn't let this opportunity go. If I could just have her one time, I was sure that I could take the edge off and maybe even forget about her. Soon we would be moving away and would probably never see each other again. I wouldn't feel self-conscious when I met a girl in college. What kind of guy goes to college wanting to dominate a girl still a virgin? What better person to do it with than my all time biggest crush? But why would she agree, she was probably waiting for Mr. Right? I needed to convince her that what she needed was Mr. Right Now, and I was perfect for it. Sex was just that, sex. The only reason I was still a virgin was because I hadn't found a girl that could give me what I wanted.

A week had gone by since my talk with Bella and I still hadn't received an answer from her. I was starting to give up hope that it was going to happen.

When the end of the week came, I was sure that she was going to avoid me forever. So I was completely surprised when I reached my locker and found a present inside with a card from Bella. I took the box and ran to my car. I wasn't sure what was inside but my gut told me that this was for my eyes only.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the box and found two black silk scarves with a note that said, 'I'm_ in, Bella.'_

**BPOV**

He moved his hands from the tip of my fingers to my shoulders; his touch was so soft that I wasn't sure if it was him touching me or just my imagination. Electricity ran through my body and I knew that he could tell I was nervous. When his hands reached my collar bone, he ran his fingers over the neck line of my shirt and drew a line from the top and through the middle of my body until he found the hem and then he pulled my shirt off. He was in control and I liked it. Then the kisses started, they were everywhere. His lips were able to discover places I didn't even know existed in my body. Soon I was completely naked and my breathing was erratic.

"That feels amazing, please don't stop."

"Your skin is so soft and you taste amazing, Isabella. Be a good girl and tell me how much you like what I do to your body."

"Your lips… on my skin… are like fire. I wasn't expecting to feel what I am feeling; it tingles everywhere."

Suddenly, after every kiss, he bit every spot. He moved to cover my body completely with his and looked me directly in the eyes.

I was afraid, but in a very good way. I knew that I could trust him, this was as new to him as it was too me, and if he got carried away, all I had to do was safe word and he would stop, of that I was sure. If there was one thing I could count on, it was that he would never hurt me. We would learn together. This wasn't going to go perfectly, most first time never really did. What really mattered was that the person you shared it with was worth it. I was certain that I would never regret experiencing this with him.

Edward took the silk scarves and tied my hands together and then to the bed. Being restrained was strange. I was a little uncomfortable but I liked the fact that he was in complete control.

**EPOV**

This was really happening. I had Isabella underneath me and she trusted me enough to let me take absolute control of our first time. I wasn't going to let her down. She needed to know that she was safe in my arms and no harm would come to her. I knew that soon I would cause her pain and that both hurt me and caused me pleasure. I couldn't wait to see her face once I truly made her mine.

"Who is in control, Isabella?"

"You are, Master."

"And what do you want, Isabella?"

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

She was good… no, she was perfect. I touched every inch of her body. I wanted to commit to memory everything about her. I was drawing a map in my mind of her body for future reference, because I was sure that one night wasn't going to be enough for either of us.

I was so excited that I was afraid of coming without even being inside her. I knew I was in control and I could take her right now if it pleased me, and I was sure that she would enjoy it even if she didn't get to come first, but this was her first time and I needed to take care of her.

Very slowly, I inched my fingers closer to the place I most wanted. I was certain that she wanted me to go there too, even if she didn't say. She was a very good girl and she knew better than to ask for that when I was in control. When I finally got there, it was like heaven.

"You are so wet, Isabella. That makes me really happy." I ran my finger over her slit from her opening to her clit and I paid particular attention to the latter. I ran my thumb in circular motion over her clit, alternating from slow to fast. He breathing got faster, as did mine. It was incredibly pleasurable to see her so exited.

"Oh, mmm…"

"You can tell me how much you like it, Isabella. Don't hold back."

"Oh, God. Edward, please don't stop. You fingers… I love what… you are doing to me... Please don't stop."

"Don't worry; I won't stop until you come. Come for me, Isabella. I know you want to, let go whenever you desire." She trembled underneath me.

"Oh, Edward… Edward… Edward!" she screamed as she came.

I couldn't wait any more, I needed to be part of her, I needed her to be mine. I positioned myself at her entrance and took a moment to decide how I was to do it. I had two options. I could either take it slow, or I could go fast. I was pretty sure that it was going to hurt either way, so why prolong her suffering, and mine? And with that, I entered her in one quick soft motion. Oh, God it was amazing. She was so wet, so soft, so warm. I looked into her deep brown eyes as a tear fell from them. I knew she was in pain and I didn't want to hurt her but, at the same time, I enjoyed it.

Another tear fell from her eyes. "Isabella, you are absolutely perfect." I tried to hold back my thrusts. I went in and out of her with as much control as I could muster. It was too good and I wanted to do it faster and harder.

I couldn't control myself for much longer. I untied her hands and clasped out fingers together as I made my last movements.

I came and we both screamed, giving into pleasure.

"_Bella!_"

"_Edward!_"

I fell on top of her as we regained our composure.

**BPOV**

Edward rolled to the side, even though I really didn't mind having him on top of me. Having his weight on top of me made me feel secure and protected.

"Edward, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I made it myself."

"You made it yourself? Now I have to see this."

"Here." I smiled at him. I was sure that this was something he was going to like. So much time had passed since the last time he had had this.

"I can't believe it. Did you really make these yourself? Are they from Grandma Swan's recipe? Oh my God! I haven't had these in so long." He looked so excited. I swear I could see the Edward I met twelve years ago. His smile lit up his entire face and there was a new sparkle in his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy them. I haven't made them for anyone other than family members before and I remembered how much you liked them."

He took a bite and savored the cookie.

"This is so good," he spoke with his mouth completely full. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect way to end the day."

He smiled as we surrendered to sleep.

**EPOV**

Wow! That was, without a doubt, the best experience of my life. It was nothing like I had imagined. I couldn't let go of her, I wouldn't. As I held her body close to mine, I replayed the events in my head; every touch, every kiss, and every expression on her beautiful face. Her submission, her trust… her love. How was I going to go back to a life without that?

Sure, there were probably tons of women out there, but none of them could give me half of what Bella could. There was so much more to this than just a physical act. After last night, I was convinced that sex with anyone else would not satisfy my needs - it was her. It had always been her. I brought her closer to me and breathed in her sent, she was deliciously sweet, like cookies. She shifted.

"Don't wake up yet. I don't want this moment to be over," I pleaded silently.

"Edward?"

"Morning, love."

She turned her face towards mine and looked me straight in the eyes, she was searching for something. I wasn't sure if she found it or not, but I wasn't going to let more time pass without…

"This isn't over," she firmly stated as she pointed between the two of us.

**BPOV**

"I thought I was the one in control here."

"You are. But only when we are in the bedroom."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so technically we are in the bedroom." He laughed. "Shut up, you know what I mean." We both laughed. I hit him in the chest.

"Ok, ok, ok."

"Look, I'm willing to hand over control over certain things, but I will make the decisions that affect my life and future. I know what I want and I want you."

He looked me straight in the eyes and put a hand on my cheek.

"I want you too."

"Where do we go from here, Edward?"

"We still have a lot of chapters to cover from our book and summer is coming up." He smiled mischievously.

"What is the next chapter?"

"The next chapter is…"

_The End?_

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I own the plot.

I want to give special thanks to Karen E. Teague my first beta, for her quick work on this story and to CXC-02, who made the story what it is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :)

I wrote this story originally as a one-shot for a contest but since I couldn't enter it I am thinking of turning it into a multi chapter story. What do you guys think? Is the story worth continuing beyond a one-shot? If so I have two plot lines that came to mind when I thought of continuing the story and I want you (the readers) to tell me what you rather read about.

A) The story continues where the one-shot ended and we fallow the characters as they start college and figure out how to have a relationship. Since the one-shot is pretty neutral the story could either be humor or drama.

B) The story continues 10 years from the one-shot. Bella and Edward are no longer together and find themselves in Forks after a long time without seeing each other. Bella is with Jasper now but there is something missing in their relationship (hint * Edward). We find out why things ended through flashbacks.

This would be a poly story E/B/J.

What do you think? Let me know in a review or pm.


End file.
